Little Talks
by TKDP
Summary: "You took away his powers...that's a punishment far worse than death." Was it? That's what Skylar wondered. Did other heroes belittle her for not having powers? And can a certain someone remind her how important she is with a 'little talk?
**Okay, guys! I got this random idea from Elite Force, and…I can't stop thinking about it! This was originally gonna be a scrapped idea, but I just couldn't let this one go. I WILL tell you, however, that this is NOT a very eventful one-shot. This is more about romance (duh) and, well, talking! So…you can see why this wasn't originally gonna be written. XD! Tell me if you enjoyed, anyway! I know I did! This story is partially based off the song 'Little Talks' by 'Of Monsters And Men', so I recommend listening to that while reading.**

 _"_ _Wait, I know you guys, you're Roman and Riker. Your dad is the superhero Rodisius." "_ _ **Was**_ _a superhero. Until you got your hands on him in Mighty Med." "What are you talking about? We saved his life!" "You took away his powers." "We had no choice. Sacrificing his powers was the only way to keep him alive." "You took away the only thing that made him special, and forced him to live his life as a mortal. That's a punishment far worse than death."_

Skylar sighed, replaying what Kaz had told her about his encounter with Roman and Riker in her head. Was that really how the rest of the superhero world looked at losing their powers? A punishment _worse_ than _death_? Skylar had never known. She'd never _wanted to_ know. But here she was.

Roman and Riker's father losing his powers was apparently so bad, it drove his sons to become deadly, vengeful supervillains. Now, who would that remind her of?

Was this similar to Skylar regaining her powers, only to become evil? Had she been 'too eager'? Was superpowers really such a drive that heroes would do anything, change anything about themselves, to regain them? Skylar still was unsure. She knew she shouldn't be comparing herself to the horrible villains who destroyed Mighty Med, and many heroes, but…hadn't she, herself, killed half the staff when _she_ was evil?

Skylar didn't know what to think. A jumble of thought were running through her mind; was she really any better than Roman and Riker? Did she deserve people who cared about her, and genuinely wanted her on a team? And worst of all, had losing her powers caused her to lose everything special about herself, as Roman and Riker had said?

Had losing her powers made her worth…nothing?

"Skylar?" called a voice, from behind her.

Skylar turned her head, only to see Oliver standing there. "Oh, h-hey, Oliver. What're you doing up?" It was currently the middle of the night, and Oliver should've been asleep!

"I could ask you the same question." Said Oliver, coming to sit beside Skylar at the bar area of the kitchen.

Skylar stirred the tea she'd made herself, and avoided eye contact with Oliver. "Um…Bree kicked me out, said I was 'snoring too loudly.'"

"Makes sense." Murmured Oliver.

Skylar gave a half-hearted chuckle. "You're so rude…"

Oliver gave Skylar a concerned look. "What's going on? You seem kind of…upset."

"I-It's nothing, really." Murmured Skylar, forcing herself to look out one of the penthouse's bay windows, preferring the stars to Oliver's intense stare.

"No, it isn't." said Oliver, "I can tell. Ever since the battle with Roman and Riker, you've seemed a little…out of it."

Skylar shrugged. "I guess there's something about being captured by supervillains that changes you." Drat! Why'd she say that?! Now Oliver would _know_ something was wrong.

"Skylar, is this about-"

"You never answered my question, why are _you_ up?" interrupted Skylar, quickly changing the subject.

Oliver cast Skylar a mildly annoyed look, as though he knew what she was trying to pull. "I was worried about you." Said Oliver.

"Why?" asked Skylar, trying to sound genuinely confused.

"Well, I told you I noticed that you were acting sort of strange." Said Oliver, "This isn't the kind of thing I'd just let go over my head."

"But everyone else has, why can't you?" asked Skylar, with a frustrated groan.

Oliver smiled. _Now_ he had the proof that something was wrong with Skylar. "Because I know you better than they do."

A tiny, confused frown formed on Skylar's face. Oliver had known her for the same amount of time as Kaz…but what he said was true. Oliver _did_ know her the most thoroughly. But why?

As though answering her thoughts, Oliver added, "When we were in Mighty Med-when it was still around-we would watch movies together, do our homework together…I would even pretend to listen to your feelings for hours!"

Skylar blushed. "We did, didn't we…wait, _pretend_?!"

"Moving on." Said Oliver, smoothly, "Anyway, the point is, we were super close. I guess hanging out with you caused me to…learn about you."

"Well, I guess I know enough about _you_ to say that you aren't gonna give this up, are you?"

"Nope!" said Oliver, in a fake-cheerful tone. "Now, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I guess the truth's gonna come out at some point." Murmured Skylar, "Might as well just tell you. I've been thinking about what Roman and Riker said…about a superhero without powers."

"What, Rodisius?" asked Oliver, "I think you don't need to worry about him. I mean, sure, he's probably a little angry-and possibly crazy-if he didn't stop his two sons from trying to kill _everyone_ , but…he's just a normo now, remember?"

"I didn't mean Rodisius." Said Skylar, "I meant what they said about superheroes without powers, in general…that they were unspecial, and would…die before losing their powers."

Now Oliver was starting to connect the dots. "Skylar, you'll never be unspecial, and thank god you didn't choose to kill yourself. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"I wouldn't have done that." Muttered Skylar, "I'm just wondering if my situation is…degrading in the eyes of other heroes."

"No matter what, you're still a hero." Said Oliver, calmly. "And I'm still going to try to get your powers back."

"But that's just it." Said Skylar, frustrated, while standing up, and pacing around the kitchen. "You have powers now. How long before I'm just a burden on the team?!" There, she said it.

"What?" asked Oliver, "You can't really think-I mean, I know it's hard, but-You don't really think that, do you?" Oliver was clearly caught off guard by the abrupt revelation.

Skylar sighed. "If I don't get my powers back, how can you have me on the team? Sooner or later some villain is going to try to kill me, and who knows if the team will arrive in time. The Elite Force almost didn't when Roman and Riker kidnapped me, and think about it! A hero would've been able to bust out of their prison. I've never been on a team before, so I know that superheroes primarily work alone. I can't anymore."

"But," started Oliver, "We would've…"

"You were lucky." Said Skylar, "But if the team showed up even a minute later, I'd be dead, and Roman and Riker would know where the heroes are."

Oliver smirked. "That's not true."

"What isn't?!"

"That Roman and Riker would know where the heroes are." Continued Oliver.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you would die before selling out others." Said Oliver. Skylar walked back over to the bar area, and sat down beside Oliver, resting her hand on the bar. Oliver gently placed a hand on Skylar's, and looked into her eyes. "Because that's the kind of person you are."

Skylar looked away, embarrassed. "Do you think I'm like Roman and Riker?"

"What?" Now Oliver was just confused. First, Skylar was worried about her powers. Now she was worried about being evil again. Why was she thinking about all this?!

"Roman and Riker forgot all about being heroic and virtuous because of their father losing his powers. Do you think I'm ever going to be like that?" asked Skylar. As long as she was pouring her heart out to Oliver, she might as well tell him everything-at least, _almost_ everything.

"N-No, not at all." Said Oliver. Oliver was still trying to wrap his head around this, but he seemed to finally be getting it. Skylar was worried about her self-worth after losing her powers, and being on a team with powerful beings. She was also worried that, because of this, she'd become desperate and vengeful in the future. She also may have thought she was on the path to being like that. But why would she even think that? There was no way the girl Oliver knew-and loved-would ever turn into a monster.

"Why?"

"Because you have me." Said Oliver, taking her hand. "I'm not going to let you end up like them." Skylar opened her mouth, as though she was about to speak, but Oliver interrupted her. "I know you think Kaz and I are going to abandon you one day, because of powers, but I swear that's never going to happen. You can't keep worrying about this!"

"You have your own powers to worry about! You shouldn't be worrying about mine!" Skylar hissed.

"Why can't you just believe things will be alright?" whispered Oliver, a hint of sadness and desperation in his voice.

"I guess it's the same voice that's been in my head since I'd lost my powers." Said Skylar, with little amusement, despite her humorous words.

Oliver smirked, and looked back at Skylar, "Well, then why don't you stop listening to that voice, and start listening to me?"

"I want to, I really want to." Said Skylar, "But I'm not sure I can."

Oliver just gave her a half-hearted smile. "Please try. I hate seeing you unhappy."

Skylar sighed. "I can't make any promises…" Skylar stood up, to go back to the room she shared with Bree, but before she left, she pressed a kiss to Oliver's cheek. "But thanks for being there for me, anyway."

Oliver smiled. "Always."

Skylar left, and once Oliver made sure no one was around, he took out his phone, and texted Chase. That super genius was probably up and helping Mr. Davenport with something, anyway.

 ** _Oliver: Chase, do you know any way to give people powers?_**

 **Tada! What do you think of that simple, sweet story! Okay, so I heard Skylar was getting her powers back, so I decided to write this BEFORE that episode, so this is a promo, in a way. I admit, it wasn't very eventful, but COME ON! Don't tell me I'm the first one to compare Skylar to Roman and Riker. Oh well, I honestly WISH this happened in the episode. Especially if Skylar shared a similar view to Riker and Roman about losing powers, that could make the episode REALLY INTERESTING! Oh well, I hope you enjoyed! PS, dang! Check out that sweet cover image! First time I ever used Sony Vegas to make one! Bye!**


End file.
